Most low-cost printers do not include the hardware feature to print on both sides of a sheet of paper. This feature is often known as automatic duplexing. Some types of print output, such as booklet printing, require that the print output is on both sides of the paper. Other times a user may desire to print double sided for a variety of reasons, such as environmental or economical based reasons. In order to achieve double sided printing where automatic duplexing is not available, manual duplexing can be performed. Manual duplexing prints first on one side of the pages, then asks the user to reinsert the paper to print the opposite side. However, the problem for software when configuring a manual double sided print job is that the device print path must be known.